Pour te voir rire à nouveau
by Miss Kuroe
Summary: Bella est l'élève d'Edward, à l'Université. Arrogante, méprisante, elle lui mène la vie dure. Mais Bella est-elle vraiment l'enfant pourrie gâtée que s'imagine Edward ? Violence sur mineur mention d'un viol. Le résumer est nul, venez faire un tour ;


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'écris en parallèle de Ma Taire Pour T'entendre :P Oui, je sais, certains vont finir par me tuer à force d'attendre, j'abuse vraiment, mais je voulait vraiment faire ça avant de me remettre au chapitre prochain. L'idée de cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, et Naaaaan, c'te fois-ci c'est pas une Alice/Bella ;) MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas mon couple favoris, loin de là !**

**Ecoutez je vous laisse lire, après tout le lecteur est roi ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en partant :)**

_**ET on regarde par là, on regarde par là ! Ce chapitre est dédié à Babou1504, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'lui avais promis que je posterais quelque chose pour elle ! Il est onze heure trente, j'ai eu chaud, j'ai cru que j'allais pas terminer dis-donc !**_

**Je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

**P.S : Merci à ma bêta LuckyVV pour la correction :D**

* * *

_Edward PDV :_

J'adorais enseigner. Vraiment. La bio, c'était mon truc. Le contact avec les élèves, j'aimais ça. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt cool en général. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'on m'avait proposé de m'occuper du cours de biologie avancée.

Biologie avancée, oui. Une idée du chef d'établissement de l'Université dans laquelle j'enseignais depuis deux ans, bientôt trois. L'Université Washington, à Phœnix. Marcus Volturi n'avait jamais trouvé juste que la totalité des élèves en Université soit logée à la même enseigne, quel que soit le niveau de chacun.

Personnellement, j'approuvais.

Prendre des cours dans d'immenses amphis, avec une acoustique de son déplorable et une hétérogénéité des niveaux assez pesante n'était pas épanouissant pour les bons, voire très bons éléments. Volturi avait donc instauré depuis quatre - cinq ? - ans une sorte de « classe supérieure », regroupant les meilleurs élèves de l'Université. Il y avait une classe supérieure pour chaque matière enseignée dans l'établissement. Le Droit, la Philosophie, les Lettres, la Biologie, les Sciences Humaines…

Chaque année, environ le tiers des élèves postulait pour aller en classe supérieure. La classe pouvait accueillir au maximum 35 élèves. La sélection se faisait sur dossier. Les notes du Bac, mais aussi les moyennes de la dernière année au lycée et les points positifs et négatifs de l'élève. Volturi était particulièrement intransigeant sur la question du comportement.

Une fois acceptés, les élèves étaient assurés de rester en classe supérieure pour le nombre d'années qu'ils restaient en Université. Même s'il s'avérait qu'ils avaient quelques difficultés à rester au niveau demandé – ce qui disons-le, n'arrivait quasiment jamais –, on ne les virait pas du cours, on trouvait une manière ou une autre de les aider à s'en sortir. Le professeur en charge de la classe pouvait exclure temporairement ou définitivement un élève de sa classe uniquement si son comportement posait un vrai problème au bon fonctionnement du cours.

Retenez cette information, elle nous sera utile.

La prise en charge d'une classe supérieure relevait du total bénévolat. Etant donné que la structure n'était pas officielle, mon travail lors de ces heures n'était pas répertorié sur ma fiche de paye. Pas que j'en avais spécialement besoin, mais c'est toujours valorisant de voir son travail reconnu.

Enfin, j'avais accepté, et ce n'était certainement pas pour l'argent. L'avantage, en revanche, c'était que moi et moi seul choisissait les horaires de ces heures de cours. Pas d'heures fixées dans un emploi du temps. Je prévenais les élèves par portable ou par mails (selon leurs préférences) du jour et de l'heure de la séance prochaine. En général, le cours avait lieu le soir, après les cours, environ deux fois par semaine, pendant deux heures. Parfois trois.

Bref.

Ça faisait donc presque trois ans que j'enseignais en Université, et deux que j'avais en charge la classe de Bio avancée.

Le plus souvent, les élèves aimaient mon côté cool, malgré le fait que je n'en sois pas moins sévère, et sérieux, quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Je n'avais que trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'eux, mais j'étais le prof, et dans ma classe, c'était moi qui commandais.

Et jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème avec cette règle élémentaire.

Je le répète, j'adorais vraiment ça – enseigner –, et il ne m'arrivait que très rarement de rencontrer des difficultés. En fait, je gérais toujours bien les situations gênantes, en général.

Mais parfois trop, c'est trop :

- DEHORS, hurlais-je.

Évidemment, elle ne bougea pas tout de suite. Pas qu'elle ait eu peur, non, je ne croyais pas que c'était quelque chose dont était capable.

Avoir peur.

Bien qu'en ce moment, j'avais particulièrement envie de lui faire ressentir cette émotion. Une envie maladive, presque malsaine, de la voir plier devant moi. L'envie que je refoulais depuis le premier jour, celle de lui coller une gifle, de la secouer dans tous les sens. Qu'elle reconnaisse enfin que l'autorité, ici, c'était moi, et pas elle. Que je décidais, et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire, à part obéir. _"Es-tu sûr que c'est cette envie là qui te fais complètement perdre les pédales, Edward ?"_

La voix. La ferme. Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la !

Je recommençais à hurler, hors de moi :

- TU SORS DE CETTE CLASSE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Pas un sursaut. Et toujours ce dédain, dans ses yeux. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Ce n'est pas moi, le mauvais gars de l'histoire. C'est cette peste que vous devriez regarder avec un regard désapprobateur, pas moi.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, assez lentement, trop à mon goût. La classe était silencieuse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'énerver comme ça. À y réfléchir, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, pas ici, en classe.

M'impatientant, je descendis de mon estrade et marchais à pas rapides vers elle. Les autres retenaient leur souffle, je pouvais le sentir, et ça m'aurait sans doute amusé dans d'autres circonstances. Elle finissait de fermer son sac. Brusquement, je la pris par le bras, la faisant sursauter.

Enfin une réaction sensée, souris-je intérieurement.

J'avoue avoir serré un peu plus fort que de raison. J'avoue aussi que voir son visage grimacer, probablement parce que ma poigne lui faisait mal, me procura une intense satisfaction. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle commença à essayer de se dégager, vigoureusement, et à crier. Ses longs cheveux sombres s'ébrouèrent violemment autour de son visage, visage que je devinais furieux, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien.

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous avez pas l'droit ! Vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi !

Sa force de moineau ne faisait pas bouger même d'un millimètre l'emprise que j'avais sur son bras. Cela en était d'autant plus jouissif.

Ne faites pas fausse route, je vous le répète.

J'avais vraiment été poussé à bout.

Je l'amenais fermement jusqu'à la porte, et la poussais dehors. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et elle tomba. Je ne m'en souciai pas le moins du monde, en fait, ça concluait assez bien le truc. Me retournant brièvement vers ma classe, j'ordonnai sèchement :

- Pas de bazar. Vous continuez à travailler, je reviens dans un instant.

Je fermais la porte, un peu plus fort que de raison. Elle s'était relevée, et, appuyée sur le mur du couloir, son sac sur le dos, attendait, les yeux mi-clos, son air arrogant de retour sur son visage, tentant, gauchement, de cacher qu'elle avait été secouée, malgré tout.

Isabella Swan. Dans toutes les classes il y avait un cas à problème, et cette année j'étais tombée sur le gros lot.

Définition : Un cas à problème, dans une classe.

Généralement, sous la forme d'un élève trop collant, ou bien un bon gars qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là, mais qui essaye – souvent mal – de faire ce qu'il fait bien, ou encore – et OUI, ça m'était arrivé – une blonde sulfureuse qui croit dur comme fer que son tour de poitrine et la longueur de ses jambes sont des facteurs qui peuvent influencer ses résultats aux examens.

Mais généralement, surtout en fac, il était rare de tomber sur un adolescent en pleine crise, qui défiait toute autorité, qui ne suivait aucune loi, sauf la sienne, et qui faisait preuve d'un mépris et d'un manque de respect envers chacune des personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas comme supérieure à lui – peu de gens, en l'occurrence. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi. J'étais tombé sur LA sale gosse du campus, la fille la plus teigne et tête à claques que j'avais jamais rencontrée.

Je l'avoue, Isabella Swan m'avait agacé dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, nom de Dieu, aussi chiante et horripilante était-elle, elle était surtout un putain de canon. De longs cheveux sombres, à l'instar de ses yeux, un visage fin, de longues jambes, et une chute de rein… Le calvaire d'un prof, désirer une de ses élèves. Quoi ? Ne recommencez pas à me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis qu'un homme, à peine sorti d'une adolescence hormonalement mouvementée. Cela dit je n'ai jamais eu aucun comportement déplacé avec aucune de mes élèves... Ni avec aucune femme d'ailleurs.

Il n'empêche, j'avais été frustré. Très frustré. De ne pas pouvoir avoir cette femme, parce qu'elle était une élève et que j'étais son professeur. Sérieusement, si je l'avais rencontrée n'importe où ailleurs, je serais allée la voir, je l'aurais séduite, et je l'aurais eue. J'en suis sûr. Arrêtez avec ce regard ! Je ne suis pas non plus une réincarnation de Dom Juan, mais je vous l'ai dit, je sortais de l'adolescence, et à 23 ans, j'estimais avoir encore le droit de m'amuser un peu.

Bref, revenons au sujet qui nous occupe. Excessivement frustré j'étais, et cette dîte frustration, je l'avais reportée sur elle. Pas ouvertement, bien sûr. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, et j'en étais bien conscient. Tout m'_agaçait_ chez elle. Sa maladresse excessive, ses excellents résultats, son esprit critique, ses rougissements.

Je sais, c'est ridicule. Encore plus en sachant que c'est exactement ce genre de chose qui m'aurait fait craquer chez une femme. Dans un autre contexte.

Mais, heureusement pour mon estime de moi-même, qui commençait en à prendre un sacré coup, la personnalité de celle qui était devenue mon fantasme number One s'était très rapidement révélée au grand jour.

A 17 ans et quelques, c'était juste une horrible gamine, probablement pourrie gâtée par ses parents, le genre à qui on n'a jamais rien refusé et qui n'a pas pour habitude d'être contrariée. Cette attitude m'avait très vite énervé, et cet énervement s'était ajouté à ma première antipathie/frustration à son égard.

Elle ne manquait pas une occasion d'aller au conflit, de se confronter à moi, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et je savais qu'elle le faisait uniquement pour m'embêter : lorsque je me décourageais, je voyais bien que son habituel regard méprisant se changeait en une expression satisfaite parfaitement horripilante. Dieu, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où ma main m'avait démangée.

En parallèle, elle était excellente en cours, je devais l'avouer. En plus de ses résultats, elle était capable - lorsqu'elle avait décidé que le sujet n'était pas ennuyeux et méritait qu'elle s'y intéresse – de faire preuve d'un esprit critique, d'une logique et d'un sens de la déduction assez exceptionnels, surtout pour une jeune fille de son âge. Lorsqu'en classe, elle prenait la parole pour donner son avis sur un sujet que nous étions en train d'étudier, elle abordait toujours la chose avec finesse et maturité et elle était capable de défendre son point de vue avec aisance, la plupart du temps. Et le pire, enfin le plus fort du moins, était que dans ces moments-là, ces moments où elle décidait de bosser, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectueuse avec moi. Je veux dire, elle s'exprimait convenablement, elle enlevait cet air dédaigneux de son visage, elle écoutait attentivement mes explications, participait, elle posait même des questions.

N'empêche que. La plupart du temps, mon Dieu. Son niveau restait excellent, certes – bien que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle ne travaillait en classe que lorsqu'elle l'avait décidé – mais quelle teigne.

Le problème principal était vraiment qu'Isabella Swan était le genre de personne qui ne pliait pas devant quelqu'un, sauf si ce quelqu'un lui démontrait clairement qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Il y avait certains jours durant lesquels bosser lui suffisait, durant lesquels elle pouvait se contenter d'essayer de me provoquer uniquement en me lançant de petits coups d'œil goguenards, accompagnés de quelques petites piques concernant des choses stupides ma manière de m'habiller, de marcher, de parler, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Dans ces cas-là, je laissais passer, ne répondant souvent que par un regard d'avertissement. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

Mais d'autres fois – de plus en plus souvent ces dernières semaines –, le cours tournait au cauchemar pour moi. Elle décidait juste de me le pourrir. Je ne pouvais pas travailler, à cause d'une élève. J'avais un bébé dans une classe de quasis adultes.

Elle trouvait juste quelque chose sur laquelle argumenter, et elle ne me lâchait plus. Ou alors, elle décidait de n'obéir à rien de ce que je disais. Tout ça évidemment en étant vulgaire et irrespectueuse au possible. Le seul moyen de la faire taire – et encore, j'étais loin d'y arriver à chaque fois – était d'aller au conflit et de la casser.

Je détestais ce genre de relations – vous savez, le genre où s'affiche clairement un dominant, et un, ou des, dominés. Particulièrement avec les élèves parce que sérieusement, ce n'était sûrement pas pour ça que j'étais prof. Bref, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on en était là : j'élevais souvent la voix avec elle, j'allais de plus en plus souvent à la dispute, parce que je savais clairement que c'était ce qu'elle attendait, qu'après ça, elle me laisserait peut-être terminer mon cours en paix.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était normal, bien sur. Aller à la dispute, sérieusement ? C'est le genre de truc qui est censé de pas exister entre profs et élèves. Le prof parle, les élèves écoutent, point barre. Pas de disputes ou de conneries du genre normalement. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Ces derniers temps, je ne luttais-même plus vraiment lors de nos joutes verbales, j'étais de plus en plus démoralisé. Elle pourrissait vraiment tout mon travail, et jamais je n'avais dressé un bilan de mes cours si catastrophique. Certes, ce n'était que des cours d'options, et dans les amphis, j'étais tranquille. Mais la classe de Bio avancé devrait être un cours plus détendu, plus plaisant, à la base – et ça l'était, vraiment, l'an dernier avait été cool.

Je la détestais. Enfin, non, pas exactement. Je ne comprenais pas sa manière de fonctionner, et _ça_ m'énervait prodigieusement. Qu'elle me regarde et me parle comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien me mettait hors de moi, aussi.

Mais je ne peux pas dire que je la détestais. Ce serait faux.

Le pire était que lorsque j'en avais parlé à un de mes collègues, Alec, qui enseignait le Droit, il m'avait appris que la jeune Swan avait une grande sœur, Alice, qui était en troisième année de Fac. Visiblement discrète et assez timide, la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème.

Bref, aujourd'hui avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le putain de vase – encore une fois, elle m'avait répondu de travers à chaque fois que je lui avais adressé la parole –, et j'allais enfin sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui s'était installé, cette relation anormale, j'allais enfin faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des semaines, des mois.

Cette fois-là, oui, je l'ai haïe.

L'espace de quelques minutes.

De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, j'ai voulu lui faire mal. Je n'ai plus pensé à rien à part ça. Je n'ai plus pensé à mon désir pour elle, je n'ai plus pensé aux raisons qui pourraient faire qu'elle ait un tel comportement - et dont je ne devrait strictement pas me soucier d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste lui faire mal.

Je voulais juste me venger.

Je pris quelques grandes inspirations pour me calmer un peu, parce que, répétons-le encore une fois, je n'avais juste jamais été aussi frustré, et énervé, de ma vie.

Revenant à l'instant présent, plantant mon regard dans le sien, fermement – courage combattant, c'est ta dernière bataille – je lançai nonchalamment :

- J'en ai marre de toi, Swan. Plus que marre, même. Je. N'en. Peux. Plus. Je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi maintenant, parce que je pourrais dire et faire des choses que je regretterais ensuite. Mais dans une heure, à la fin du cours, sois ici, avec de sérieux arguments pour me convaincre de ne pas te virer définitivement de mon cours. J'espère vraiment pour toi que j'ai été clair.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Putain, que c'était bon, d'avoir enfin toute son attention, et plus juste son mépris.

- Vous voulez me virer ?

Ça semblait tellement irréaliste pour elle, je dus retenir un rire. Les nerfs, sans doute. Mais que croyait-elle, après tout ? Que parce qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs, la Biologie avancée ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle ?

- N'as-tu pas lu le règlement que je vous ai distribué en début d'année ? Je suis autorisé à exclure temporairement ou définitivement les élèves qui nuisent au bon fonctionnement de la classe. Tu as dépassé les bornes depuis longtemps, Swan, et je t'ai laissé suffisamment de chances. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ce cirque. Je t'attends dans une heure.

Je m'apprêtai à ré-entrer en classe.

- Hé mais attendez ! M'sieur !

Dieu, ça devenait presque ennuyeux. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de juste se taire et obéir ? La main sur la poignée de la porte, je haussais les sourcils en sa direction.

- Vous pouvez pas faire ça..., dit-elle faiblement.

Faiblement. Swan n'avait jamais pris cette voix, pas avec moi en tout cas. Pour un peu, j'y aurais presque cru. Mais je connaissais bien le numéro, et si elle croyait pouvoir réussir à m'attendrir avec ça, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Dans une heure, Swan. Qui sait, peut-être que j'écouterais ta plaidoirie avant de te mettre définitivement à la porte ? Ça me laisserait un souvenir de toi moins désagréable. Cela dit... J'en doute, finis-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

Chacun son tour, petite !

Elle semblait détruite.

Parfait.

En plus de me soulager d'un poids, j'allais accomplir ma vengeance personnelle en la virant ce soir, et je veillerais à ne rien lui épargner du tout, tout comme elle ne m'avait rien épargné depuis le début de l'année.

Bella PDV :

Nom : Swan.

Prénom : Bella. Enfin, Isabella.

Âge : 17 ans.

Niveau : Première année en Fac, section Médecine. Vous me trouvez trop jeune ? J'ai simplement sauté une classe, et je suis née en fin d'année.

Situation familiale : … Disons simplement compliquée. Les grands discours et les explications viendront bien assez tôt.

Cette fois- ci, pas à dire, j'étais dans la merde, vraiment. Virée. J'étais _virée_ de la classe avancée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça arriverais. Je veux dire, je savais que je tapais sur le système de Cullen, mais je ne pensais pas que je lui sortais par les yeux au point qu'il décide de m'expulser.

Je pensais que mes résultats et mon niveau serviraient toujours d'amortisseurs.

J'étais vraiment en état de choc, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Enfin, si, techniquement, il le pouvait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Il ne devait pas le faire.

Rien ne comptait plus pour moi que mes études. A part ma grande sœur, Alice, et mon neveu, Charlie.

Les études, c'était notre porte de sortie.

Alice disait que plus vite on les terminait, plus vite on aurait de chances de sortir de la vie merdique dans laquelle on était.

Alice, c'était ma sœur, un peu ma mère, aussi. Elle était la seule que j'écoutais pas par contrainte mais par respect, et par confiance. Elle avait seulement 19 ans, bientôt 20, mais elle en paraissait 30 ou 40 de par sa manière responsable de voir les choses.

Moi, j'avais voulu faire des études courtes, histoire d'être vite capable d'exercer un métier, et de me barrer avec Alice et Charlie, recommencer une vie loin d'ici. Mais Alice n'avait pas été d'accord. Elle avait voulu que je continue après le bac, elle avait voulu que je fasse médecine, comme je l'avais toujours voulu, parce que « j'avais largement le niveau ». Elle avait dit que de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien, puisque ses études à elle seraient assez longues, et comme il n'était pas envisageable que je fasse quoi que ce soit sans elle, l'affaire avait été réglée. La bourse que j'avais obtenue avec mon Bac, ainsi que l'argent que je gagnais en travaillant à la librairie avait servi à payer mon entrée, et j'avais même pu garder quelques économies de côté – avec celles d'Alice, bien sûr – puisque nous, nous n'avions pas à nous trouver un logement, nous habitions à la maison.

Alice, elle, elle voulait faire avocate. Elle voulait défendre la veuve et l'opprimé.

Et elle voulait surtout assurer nos arrières, lorsqu'on se casserait de chez nous.

Son premier dossier, elle était sûre que ce serait le nôtre, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait la moindre faille dedans.

Bref. La conclusion était qu'il était vraiment mauvais et impensable que je me fasse virer de ce cours. Pourquoi ? Parce que, putain, le professeur Cullen était un des meilleurs profs que j'ai jamais eu, et que ses cours étaient vraiment excellents. Bien sûr, il y aurait toujours les cours dans l'amphi, mais ce ne serait pas pareil, ce n'était pas pour rien que la classe avancée avait été créée : elle regroupait les meilleurs. Et j'avais besoin d'être dans les meilleurs. C'était primordial pour moi, pour la suite.

Par ailleurs, lors de la fin de mes années de bac, la classe de biologie avancée me permettrait d'obtenir une mention spéciale sur mon diplôme, qui me ferait passer devant tout le monde pour la suite de mes études.

Cullen était décidé. Je l'avais vu, il était à bout. Putain, mais comment avais-je pu être aussi conne ? Je l'avais vue, la fureur monter en lui, lentement mais sûrement. Et lorsque, ces dernières semaines, il avait été moins réactif aux piques que je lui envoyais, je n'avais pas compris et j'avais mis la gomme, histoire de le faire réagir un peu plus.

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait _comme ça_. J'avais peut-être réussi à le cacher, mais lorsqu'il m'avait hurlé de sortir de sa classe, j'avais juste été choquée. Et lorsqu'il m'avait empoigné le bras, j'avais eu la trouille, vraiment. J'avais vu l'expression qu'il avait eue sur son visage, je la connaissais bien.

Je la voyais presque tous les jours à la maison.

Cette expression était une raison d'avoir peur.

Et il m'avait fait mal, sans déconner il avait pas fait semblant de serrer. Il avait eu _envie_ de me faire mal. J'avais très bien compris le message, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et il avait mieux réussi que ce qu'il s'imaginait, puisque sous mes manches longues je gardais en ce moment le souvenir pénible d'une des colères de Charlie Sr, pas tout à fait cicatrisé et que sa poigne serrée comme un étau là-dessus avait manqué de me faire vomir, tellement la douleur s'était faite lancinante.

Puis il m'avait littéralement balancé dehors et mon genou-pas-tout-à-fait-ressoudé de ma dernière "chute dans les escaliers" avait lâché, me faisant m'écraser sur le sol comme une m**** ! (NDA : Désolé, ce mot est VRAIMENT trop moche !)

Putain, j'avais vraiment abusé, une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je faisais ça. C'était sans doute le pire dans tout ça. J'étais juste habituée à la fermer et à obéir lorsqu'on me contraignait à la fermer et à obéir. J'étais très douée pour ça. Mais lorsque je sentais qu'il y avait possibilité de prendre le dessus sur quelqu'un... Je ne dirais pas que j'avais le dessus sur Cullen. Seulement je sentais qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour me dominer totalement, comme pouvait le faire mon père. Et donc, je revenais toujours à la charge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, je ne pouvais juste pas m'en empêcher.

Je glissais le long du mur du couloir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, putain ?

_« Mettre ta fierté de côté, ma grande. Quoi que tu fasses, si tu veux avoir une chance de rester dans cette classe, il va falloir te résoudre »_ me souffla ma conscience.

_Conasse_. Elle avait raison, en plus.

Bon, je devais reprendre mes esprits et tenter d'analyser calmement les solutions que m'offrait la situation. Je pouvais aller voir Alice. Elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion particulièrement développé.

Je chassai cette idée à l'instant où elle m'effleura l'esprit, tellement le concept en était inconcevable.

Alice serait en colère que je nous ai mises dans une situation embarrassante. Mais pire que cela, elle serait déçue. Et Alice était la seule personne que je craignais de décevoir. Rien que pour ça, je devais convaincre Cullen de me garder, par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Il me restait encore une heure pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir m'excuser, peut-être devoir le supplier m'accepter à nouveau dans son cours.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'y arrive.

_POV Edward__ :_

Nous y étions. Assis à mon bureau, je regardai d'un œil torve les derniers élèves sortir de la classe.

La fin de l'heure s'était relativement bien passée, j'avais fait mine de retrouver ma bonne humeur habituelle, et même si certains semblaient toujours choqués par mon comportement avec Swan, la plupart des étudiants m'avaient suivi.

Une fois que la jeune Weber fut sortie, je me levais de ma paillasse, et allais m'appuyer contre le mur, face à la porte.

Lorsque j'étais décidé à faire quelque chose, tout me paraissait simple. J'étais décidé à virer Swan de mon cours, et tout le stress et les incertitudes que j'avais nourries à son égard s'étaient envolées. Elle allait disparaître de ma vie, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je me demandais comment allait être mon cours sans ses interventions perpétuelles, sans nos prises de tête, nos disputes. Et mon Dieu, sans plus de frustration. _« Sans les débats constructifs que j'avais parfois avec elle, aussi, lorsque son intérêt était éveillé. Sans sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et qu'elle remettait distraitement derrière son oreile. Sans ses rougissements. Sans elle »_, me souffla une petite voix intérieure. Je la chassais rapidement et souris, apaisé.

Je n'étais même plus en colère contre elle. À quoi bon, maintenant que tout allait s'arrêter ?

Et puis, Swan était juste une adolescente en crise – quoi de plus normal après tout, à son âge ? Elle n'avait simplement pas sa place dans cette classe de presque adultes. Son comportement était une entrave au travail des autres, elle les gênait, rien que pour ça j'aurais dû la sortir depuis longtemps. La garder aux dépend des autres était injuste pour eux. Continuer à lui enseigner était un calvaire pour moi. Je la virerai. Fin de l'histoire.

Je relevai la tête lorsque j'entendis frapper. Je restai silencieux un instant.

_« Swan a frappé à la porte avant d'entrer »_, me dis-je. _« Wow. »_

Haussant un sourcil, je la contemplais un instant. Plus aucun air arrogant sur son visage, non. Attendant patiemment dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile, ses yeux ne me regardaient même pas. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà vu si vulnérable. Et si belle. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point change un visage en fonction de l'expression qu'il affiche. Ah, si, avec Rosalie.

Mais je n'avais jamais désiré Rosalie.

Ce changement d'attitude me coupa légèrement le souffle, je l'avoue, et _faillit_ m'attendrir. Mais je me repris rapidement. _« Trop tard pour changer d'attitude, Swan. Les bornes ont été dépassées depuis bien trop longtemps. »_

- Entre, lui intimais-je, calmement.

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Vraiment étrange. Réessayons…

- Assieds-toi.

Elle marcha en silence jusqu'à une table, celles à côté des paillasses, et s'assis dessus, en tailleur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et le mince espoir qui avait commencé à germer en moi fana. Ce simple détail résumait tout, en fait. _"Tout, dans tous les sens du terme, pas vrai Cullen ?"_

Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle se rende compte la puérilité de ses actes. Définitivement, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Bien, je serais bref. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. Depuis le premier jour – ou presque – tu t'échines à me casser les pieds, Swan. Ne nie pas, nous savons tous les deux que c'est la vérité. En dehors du fait que ça m'ai vite agacé, parce que, en général, j'enseigne à des étudiants et pas à des collégiens en pleine crise existentielle – ça perturbe complètement mon cours, et le travail des autres. La classe de Bio avancée, je la fais en tant que bénévole. C'est du temps pris sur mon temps libre. Je ne supporte plus que tu le gaspilles comme ça au détriment du reste de la classe, en plus. Et ce ne sont pas tes excellents résultats qui me feront changer d'avis. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois, je gardais un espoir que tu changerais, que tu te rendrais compte à quel point ton attitude était immature.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas moufté. En avait-elle quelque chose à faire, finalement ?

- Oh, Swan, tu m'écoutes ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de virer mes étudiants de mon cours, j'aimerais au moins que tu comprennes pourquoi je le fais ! m'agaçais-je de son manque de réaction.

- J'écoute, monsieur, répondit-elle docilement.

_Docilement_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son attitude me mit soudain dans un état de rage, comme j'en avais rarement ressenti. La même rage que tout à l'heure, lorsque je l'avais sortie de mon cours. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi essayait-elle _encore_ de me déstabiliser, de me rendre la tâche si _difficile_ ? Croyait-elle que je prenais plaisir à faire ça ? Virer un étudiant, ça veut dire aussi que je n'ai pas été assez bon, ça veut dire un échec pour moi ! Tout ça à cause d'elle ! Et maintenant, elle essayait encore de me pourrir la vie en me faisant me sentir coupable ?

Elle ne m'aurait pas cette fois-là. J'avais prévu d'essayer de la faire parler, de voir avec elle le pourquoi du comment de son attitude, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Tant pis pour elle. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas mon rôle. Ça devait être l'accumulation de tout ça, qui faisait qu'elle me sortait rapidement par les yeux, maintenant. _« Oh pitié »,_ la voix était de retour, sarcastique. Ça me mit encore plus en rage. Je m'efforçais de maîtriser ma voix. Inutile de me remettre à hurler, surtout que pour une fois, concrètement, elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle me rendait _fou_.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je continue, nous connaissons tous les deux l'essentiel, et puisque visiblement tu te balances de ce que je te raconte comme du reste, nous allons abréger. Tu es virée. Sors.

Elle releva soudain la tête.

- Mais vous aviez dit que vous me laisseriez parler ?

Isabella Swan était définitivement un démon envoyé d'Enfer pour me tourmenter. Je haussais un sourcil et étirais volontairement un sourire en coin, moqueur :

- Parce que tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? Je pensais t'avoir réduite au silence définitivement !

Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Je savais qu'un combat se jouait en elle. _"Oui, vas-y, réplique, et je te sors de cette classe par la force si nécessaire"_, pensais-je avec un brin de sadisme.

Mais elle ne répliqua pas, et je m'en trouvais déçu, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis, Swan. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu ?

Elle détourna le regard, et rougit. A mon plus grand dam, bien sûr.

- Laissez-moi essayer, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plaît.

Les lèvres serrées, j'acquiesçai. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas eu un bon comportement, et tout ça, ce que vous avez dit. Mais je vous promets, je vous _jure_ que je peux changer. Je vous jure que si vous me laissez une seule chance, une seule, je ferais aucune faute, aucune. D'ailleurs, j'ouvrirais même plus la bouche, promis. Je ferais juste comme vous voulez, je sais le faire, je vous jure. Je voudrais juste pouvoir encore être dans ce cours, s'il vous plaît. J'en ai besoin, c'est essentiel pour moi.

Dire que j'étais scotché relevait de l'euphémisme. Après une Swan obéissante, j'avais droit à une Swan suppliante, qui, je l'avoue, me touchait encore plus que la première, – d'une manière différente cependant – et me faisait douter, même. Je décidai de voir jusqu'où elle voudrait bien se confier.

- Essentiel, tu dis ? Etonnant que tu n'aies pas vu le caractère _essentiel_ de la situation avant aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? Dommage, même, finis-je en prenant au faux air contrit.

- S'il-vous-plaît, il faut que vous compreniez ! cria t-elle en s'élançant vers moi et en m'agrippant le bras.

Bras qu'elle relâcha précipitamment lorsqu'elle prit en compte le regard glacial que je lui lançais. Je n'étais pas dur, non. J'avais enfin récupéré _à peu près_ ma position normale de professeur.

- Que je comprenne quoi, Swan ? Est-ce que toi, tu as compris, toutes ces fois où je t'ai dit de t'arrêter, toutes ces fois qui n'auraient même pas eues à exister si j'avais vraiment été face à une étudiante de fac responsable - oui, je connais ton âge, oui je sais que tu es plus jeune que les autres, et alors ? Cela t'autorise t-il à faire preuve de moins de respect à l'égard des autres ? Tu crois que tu peux choisir les moments durant lesquels tu veux être une adulte et les moments durant lesquels tu veux jouer - car oui tu le sais, il s'agit d'un jeu pour toi ! - à l'adolescente puérile et immature ?

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux, mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus que de raison.

- Tu crois que tu peux choisir de te placer en victime uniquement quand ça t'arrange ? martelai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. La rouvrit. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et malgré toute la bonne volonté que j'avais, malgré toute la rancune et tous les reproches, je ne pus empêcher ce petit truc en moi, dans mon ventre, ce petit noeud glacé, de s'agiter désagréablement. La voix de Swan me ramena à la réalité.

-Je... je...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla d'un coup. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait sans doute ferme, mais qui chevrotait nettement. Profondément. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début de l'année. Si vous voulez, je peux même aller m'excuser auprès de chacun des membres de la classe. Et si je peux faire quelque chose de plus, dites-le moi simplement et je le ferai. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, les paroles et les actes. Je peux seulement vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus et vous répéter encore une fois - très égoïstement je vous l'accorde - que ce cours est pour moi très important et que ne plus y assister serait très handicapant pour la suite de mes études.

Je restais silencieux un instant, et elle ne brisa pas ce silence - chose de laquelle je fus d'ailleurs étonné. Ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, je devais l'admettre. Même si son comportement avait été excécrable depuis le début, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus l'effacer, et - malgré le fait que j'en avais ressenti le besoin cuisant un peu plus tôt - je ne pouvais pas le lui faire payer juste pour le côté revenchard de la chose, c'était stupide, et puéril.

Je réfléchis encore quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- Donc, résumai-je, tu resterais juste là, à écouter le cours ? Tu es sûre que tu en es capable, Swan ? Parce que sérieusement, j'en doute.

- Je sais que je pourrais le faire, s'écria-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et elle dû mal l'interpréter parce qu'elle se reprit rapidement :

- Pardon… Mais… s'il vous plaît… Juste une chance de plus. Je vais être honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous me vireriez, je pensais que vous me garderiez toujours de toute façon, parce que je fais partie des meilleurs. J'ai besoin de suivre ce cours. J'ai besoin d'être dans les meilleurs pour la suite de mes études. S'il vous plaît. Je vous jure que je serai la meilleure, partout. Et que je ne vous embêterais plus. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Soupirant, je marchais jusqu'à mon bureau, et m'appuyais dessus.

- Je vois bien, Swan. Je vois bien. Ecoute, je… pff, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. J'ai l'impression que c'est une façon d'être, chez toi, être arrogante, répondre. J'ai l'impression que même si tu essayes, tu finiras toujours par recommencer. Et ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que ça empêche vraiment le reste de la classe de travailler.

- Oui, mais c'est pas votre problème, ça, répliqua-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement.

- Désolé, se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement. Mais, je voulais juste dire que vous n'aviez plus à vous soucier de ça. C'est juste que vous me reprenez, vous me laissez une chance, une seule, et si je la gaspille, tant pis pour moi. S'il vous plaît.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, fatigué.

- Swan, Swan, Swan, que vais-je faire de toi ? Je te reprends à l'essai, mais je te préviens que c'est ta dernière chance. La dernière.

Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me sauter au cou. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux pétiller de joie et de gratitude comme ils le faisaient maintenant.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Je vous jure que vous vous plaindrez plus de moi, je serais euh... parfaite !

- Je ne te demande pas d'être parfaite, Swan, répliquai-je, à plat. Je ne te demande pas non plus de ne plus jamais ouvrir la bouche. Sois juste une étudiante normale, et inscris-toi dans le crâne que je suis le professeur. Dans ma classe, c'est moi qui commande. Ok ?

- Ok, ok. Dans votre classe, c'est vous qui commandez. Comme vous voulez ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, avant de balancer son sac sur son dos et de sautiller – sautiller ! – vers la porte !

- A plus tard, prof ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un dernier sourire.

Mon Dieu. J'allais aller directement chez Jasper lui conter mes aventures d'aujourd'hui. Ça le ferait rire et ça me ferait décompresser.

Quelle journée.

Quelle fille.

_POV Bella :_

Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais dans ce froid glacial d'hiver, les jambes à demi enfoncées dans une neige épaisse, d'autant plus épaisse qu'elle était tombée sans s'arrêter toute la journée. A peine sortie de la classe, j'étais passé devant la grande horloge de la Fac et j'avais commencé à foncer comme si l'enfer me poursuivait. Ce qui était marrant, c'est que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Je galopais à m'en faire cracher les poumons pour me rendre en Enfer, où j'avais un ange à sauver.

Sans m'arrêter de courir, je commençais à réfléchir. Le cours s'était terminé à 19 heures 15, et Cullen et moi avions parlé pendant 20 minutes. J'étais à la moitié du chemin qui me conduisait chez moi. En marchant, la totalité du trajet me prenait une demi-heure ; étant donné que je courais, je calculais mentalement qu'il me faudrait encore un peu plus de cinq minutes avant d'être chez mon père. Ce qui voulait dire que j'arriverai après, largement après, qu'Alice soit partie au travail. Son salopard de boss lui avait interdit d'amener mon neveu sur son lieu de travail. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'Alice considère comme envisageable que Charlie l'accompagne au New Moon. Il était donc certains que petit Charlie se trouvait à la maison, seul, avec mon connard de père, qui était probablement bourré depuis longtemps, vu l'heure qu'il était !

Et Alice qui comptait sur moi pour être à l'heure à la maison et que je n'avais pas prévenu à cause de mes conneries !

_« Arrête de blablater et cours ! »_

Je redoublais mes efforts. Si mon père touchait au petit parce que je n'étais pas là, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et Alice non plus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'aperçus enfin le portail de la résidence Swan. Ne prenant même pas peine de refermer la grille, je me ruais sur la porte, et, l'ouvrant à la volée - répandant par la même occasion de la neige dans tout le hall -, lançai précipitamment :

- J'suis rentrée !

Des ronflements me répondirent. Avançant un peu dans le salon, je tombais sur le corps de mon père, affalé sur le canapé, devant une télé toujours allumée sur un match de base-ball débile. Me maudissant pour avoir crié ainsi et vérifiant que mon père était toujours bien endormi, je sortis du salon et montais les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, presque soulagée. Une fois dans le couloir du premier étage, je poussais la porte de la chambre de Charlie Jr. Mes yeux tombèrent directement sur le lit.

Vide.

Je balayais rapidement la chambre du regard, inspectant sans conviction sous le lit, dans l'armoire, tous les lieux où le petit aurait pu se cacher. L'angoisse montait en moi. Je savais que ce que j'étais en train de faire ne servait à rien. Je pensais que Charlie n'était pas venu me voir lorsque j'étais arrivé parce qu'il était endormi.

En réalité, il ne m'avait pas rejointe parce qu'il n'était pas là.

Ou parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me rejoindre.

Sortant mon portable de ma poche, je cherchais rapidement ma sœur dans mon répertoire. Je n'avais pas grand espoir qu'elle réponde, mais je savais que lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur scène, elle gardait toujours un œil sur son cellulaire.

Ecoutant les sonneries sourdes se suivre les unes après les autres, je me rendis dans la chambre d'Alice, sait-on jamais.

- Charlie ? murmurai-je.

Pas de réponse. Au bout du fil en revanche, Alice décrocha. Paniquée, elle cria, essayant de couvrir de sa voix le boucan musical du New Moon :

_« Bella ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mon premier show est dans trois minutes ! »_

Je soupirai :

« Je suis rentrée plus tard aujourd'hui, Ali. Cullen voulait me parler de ce que je ferais après la Fac, les écoles, tout ça »

Je détestais lui mentir, mais il était bien évidemment hors de question que je lui dise la vérité.

« Bref, je suis arrivée il y a environ 5 minutes et… je ne trouve pas Charlie. Tu l'as pris avec toi ? »

Même moi je perçus la supplication dans ma voix. Alice ne répondit pas, mais je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Putain », jurai-je.

_« J'arrive tout de suite »_ répondit rapidement Alice.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. Ecoute, ne panique pas, d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'il… Ecoute je te rappelle dans un quart d'heure maximum. Fais ton show, je m'occupe de tout. Je vais le trouver, il ira bien. Promis. »

Je coupai la communication en fermant mon portable. Passant une main angoissée dans mes cheveux, je descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers, aussi silencieusement que possible. Inutile de rajouter encore à nos problèmes - mais je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis étant donné les ronflements d'ours qui provenaient toujours du salon.

- Charlie ? murmurai-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je cherchai le petit dans le placard sous l'escalier, dans la penderie, dans tous les recoin de la maison.

Rien.

La putain d'ampoule s'alluma alors au dessus de ma tête.

_Putain de bordel de merde._

* * *

**Alors ? Ok, on comprend pas tout mais c'est normal, faut m'laisser le temps de mettre tout ça en route, c'est pas une Audi rutillante qui part au quart de tour dès qu'on l'allume " Faut y aller doucement ^^ Le deuxième chapitre est déjà bien avancé, il arrive sans doute très bientôt ! Je compte sur vos avis ;)**


End file.
